When I was Your Man
by CherryValh
Summary: ¿Cuál podía ser la diferencia después de siete meses y dos corazones a la mitad?—Tendría que haberte comprado flores cuando pude, y y tendría que haberte sostenido.—Yo acepté esos errores por ti, Edward—Bella susurró— solo por favor, no hagas esto. —Llévala adentro—Edward murmuró con voz ronca—,límpiale las lágrimas.Dale té con leche y al día siguiente cómprale flores.OOC Song-fic


**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

_ **When I was your Man**_

* * *

**Este shoot es inspirado en la canción de Bruno Mars "When I was your man". Tendría muchísimo sentido si la escuchan.**

* * *

La nariz de Edward lo despertó, aún hundida entre el hedor de cloro en las sábanas limpias, el perfume de ella se deslizaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel. La habitación estaba inundada por el perfume a flores frescas y luz del sol, y esa sensación que pocas veces lo llenaba, aquella que casi eliminaba la oscuridad de su pecho, quería aparecer. La cama se sentía tan grande sin la silueta cálida de ella mientras sus manos la buscaban por todos lados.

Sus gruñidos se escucharon por todo el lugar cuando la resaca de anoche, con sabor a Whisky y soda le llenó la lengua.

La contestadora resonó también, mientras el olor de ella no dejaba de deslizarse por sus fosas nasales como una pequeña serpiente delgada y seductora. Mierda. Como la extrañaba.

_—¿Ed? ¡Soy Alice! ¿Recuerdas el bar al que iríamos ésta noche? Humm… Yo… No es que lo cancelemos ni nada, pero… Ya sabes, es cumpleaños de Bella y vamos a llevarla a pasar un buen rato y…_—La voz de su primo ocupó el lugar de la pequeña mujer— _No quiere verte, hombre, así que no se te ocurra aparecer por ahí. Luego hablamos._

El pitido intermitente llenó el salón mientras, después de un gruñido, Edward se levantaba y de un puño, quebraba su máquina contestadora en cinco segundos.

Jodido Jasper, como si supiera algo de él o de Bella, o de cuando estaban juntos. ¿Qué sabía él si ella quería o no verlo? ¿Y cómo ellos dos se atrevían a nombrarla?

Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, el pecho se le partía más y más en dos grandes pedazos de carne, violenta, magra y adolorida. Y tan brutal como sonaba era el sentimiento que lo inundaba.

Como era que cada día de su vida, desde hace unos meses se despertaba, abría los ojos, se abrochaba las jodidas botas y se largaba del departamento que tenía tanto de ella, él no estaba seguro. Habían cosas que para Edward simplemente no tenían explicación, y Bella y todo lo que ella había significado en su vida era una de ellas. Era como cuando llovía en pleno verano, más refrescante que cualquier otra cosa en el momento, pero tan difícil y milagroso de conseguir. Bella había sido esa simple gota de agua que rozaba sus labios cuando él moría de sed, y después de volver a restablecer sus fuerzas, él había tenido que marcharse ¿No es así?

El agua fría de la ducha le golpeó la espalda y su frente se pegó a la sucia baldosa mientras una imagen de ella, sonriendo y reclamándole por ser un cerdo completo golpeaba su cabeza.

.

_—¡Edward! Solo tenías que recoger tus pantalones ¿Acaso te pedí algo más? —Ella había gritado, lanzándole los bóxers en pleno rostro mientras él trataba de mirar el partido de fútbol. _

_—¿Qué pasa contigo, mujer? —Él se había reído, tomando sus dos puñitos que trataban de golpear su pecho, las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de ella mientras él se reía y la empujaba contra la pared, solo para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo que tanta falta le hacía— Hey, ¿Bella?_

_—¿Te pido algo más, maldito bastardo? —Ella sollozó tirando de sus muñecas para conseguir ser liberada, ahora el agua salada de las lágrimas le surcaba las mejillas mientras su voz se volvía más aguda que nunca— La casa se cae a pedazos, y lo único que te pido es tu maldita y sucia ropa en el tacho ¡Y no lo haces!_

_—Bebé, cálmate. No es para tanto. No lo olvidaré de nuevo._

_—Dices lo mismo desde hace días. ¡Eres un cerdo completo! ¡Siempre haces todo jodidamente mal! —Bella seguía llorando, y ahora que sus manos estaban libres golpeaban más y más el pecho de él mientras Edward sostenía su cintura. _

_—¿Bella? Necesitas calmarte._

_—¡No! Siempre tengo que calmarme. Cuando me olvidas por dos horas en el terminal de buses ¡Y sabes que no conozco está ciudad en absoluto! Siempre me pierdo. Tengo que calmarme cuando invitas a todos tus amigos y dejan el sitio una porquería, y ¡tengo que limpiarlo por completo! Y cuando olvidas mi cumpleaños, ¡Y ni siquiera me regalas unas putas flores! Y cuando te quejas por lo mucho que lloro por extrañar a mi familia…_

_—Nena…_

_—¡No! Siempre tengo que calmarme, siempre. Aún cuando me duele que no llegues a dormir por noches enteras, y que al día siguiente mi maldito perfume no esté en tu chaqueta. —Las manos blancas y pequeñas de ella empujaron su cuerpo lejos del de ella, y luego, gesticulando, sollozando mientras las lágrimas le cubrían la boca y la sal le quemaba la mordida que él había dejado hace unos días, Bella chilló— ¡Odio eso! Y odio cuando no me llevas a bailar, ¡Y cuando no me sostienes cuando sabes que voy a caer por lo mucho que extraño a mi familia! _

_Edward rugió y empuñó sus manos antes de tomar el cuerpo de ella de nuevo y empotrarlo contra la cama deshecha mientras sus cabellos formaban una red oscura entre las sábanas y almohadas._

_—Bella, cierra la boca—él le advirtió y una de sus manos empuñó su cabello para colocar ambas cabezas a la misma altura._

_—¡No! Quiero que escuches, es tu turno de escuchar, ¡Bastardo! Me dejas sola tanto tiempo, solo estás afuera ¡Y no haces nada de lo que te pido! —Ella lloriqueó y sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de él al sentir el empuje de sus caderas sobre las de ella— ¡Y eres tan enfermamente pervertido!_

_—Cierra la boca, bebé._

_—¡No, no, no! ¡Soy tu maldita novia! Quiero…—ella perdió el aire en sus pulmones al sentir como la mano de él serpenteaba alrededor de su cintura y levantaba una de sus piernas—Quiero que me lleves a todas las fiestas que vas, y que todos me conozcan… _

_—¡¿Y así todos te querrían?! —Edward gruñó levantando su cabeza mientras la vista de los mechones oscuros de cabello contra su puño lo enloquecían— Contesta, Bella. ¿Así todos te querrían? ¡Eso es lo que quieres!_

_—¡Bastardo! ¡Ni siquiera entiendes lo que te digo! —Ella chilló clavando sus uñas tan fuerte que sintió la sangre fluir a través de la delgada y nívea piel de él contra sus manos— Edward, ¡No estás escuchándome!_

_—No escucho como tú._

_Los labios de él apresaron los de ella en un segundo y sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo lenta pero violentamente, tocando y expropiándole a ella todos los derechos que ella pudo tener sobre su propio cuerpo. Las manos de ella—aún cuando las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— se hundieron en los mechones cobrizos de su cuello y cabeza, tirando fuerte de ellos. Las lenguas bailaron, y los sollozos por un momento se apagaron, hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron rápidas y cálidas y tuvieron que separarse._

_—Nena, te amo ¿Entiendes eso? Y no puedo dejar que otros te vean, porque eres tan jodidamente hermosa, que van a quererte. ¡Y te quiero para mí! Mi mujer —Él jadeó mientras le robaba un beso corto y cepillaba sus labios contra su frente y sien, retirando los resquicios de lágrimas; ella hipaba debajo de él, pero sus lágrimas se habían ido y sus grandes ojos oscuros chocaban contra el verde de los de él, atenta por cada explicación que él le daba._

_—Quiero ir a bailar, llévame a bailar—ella le pidió mientras le acariciaba el cuello—, no quiero estar tanto tiempo sola. _

_—Concedido—él había murmurado mientras jugaba con los mechones oscuros de cabello._

_—Y quiero alguna vez, flores—la voz tímida de ella se alzó antes que la de él—, nunca me das flores._

_—Voy a llenarte el sitio de rosas—él había prometido de nuevo, cepillando besos por la piel de sus clavículas y provocándole cosquillas._

_—¿Edward?_

_—También eres mi hombre, no olvides eso._

.

Y luego la ducha se había encargado de limpiar toda la sal de las lágrimas, y lo que había quedado de la escaramuza, pero no se había llevado las promesas de la cabeza de Bella, aunque si las había borrado de la memoria de él.

Edward se preguntó como serían las cosas si le hubiera dado las malditas flores que ella tanto quería. Si hubiera dejado que todo mundo la viera bailando, como ella quería. Como estarían ahora si él hubiera honrado esas promesas que le había hecho y jamás cumplido, y como podría haber afectado su vida el haber aceptado que había hecho mal todo ese tiempo.

Había apestado como hombre, se dijo a sí mismo.

Bella tenía razón casi siempre que hablaba, porque ella no solo hacía todo en el departamento que compartían, sino en su relación. Ella era la base, los pilares, las paredes y el jodido techo rojo, y había pedido tan poco de él y ni siquiera esas expectativas se pudieron llenar.

Se coló en unos jeans oscuros y los mismos bóxers que ella le había lanzado al rostro casi siete meses atrás y después de una playera gris, se amarró las botas negras en los pies. Las gotas de los mechones de su cabello húmedo se deslizaban por su rostro mientras la chaqueta de cuero rozaba sus hombros al tomar el viejo elevador que ella tanto había querido. La canción que él le había susurrado al oído tantas veces, ahora sonaba por todo el ascensor, fría y vacía.

.

_—Y estábamos hablando de ese vestido rosa y Alice dijo, ¿No has pensado en dejar a Edward? Es tan malditamente obsesivo contigo—Bella soltó una carcajada mientras veía el rostro de su novio deformarse—Y yo le dije, creo que es un loco obsesivo, si señor. Y ella dijo, ¿Entonces qué carajo haces con él?_

_—¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste? —Edward preguntó mientras su pulgar apretaba el botón para detener el ascensor._

_—¿Qué…? ¿Edward? Inicia el ascensor…_

_—Dime que le dijiste, Bella. —Él gruñó._

_—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —Ella murmuró molesta—Edward, era solo un chiste…_

_—Bueno, quiero oír la jodida respuesta._

_—Edward._

_—¡Bella!—él rugió._

_—¡No me gusta que me grites! —Ella chilló empujando el pecho de él contra la pared del ascensor—¡No me gusta!_

_—¡Responde!_

_—¡Le dije que te amaba!¿Como iba a dejarte si te amaba hasta que mi pecho reventaba? ¡Qué no me importaba que estuvieras loco, porque yo también lo estaba! ¿Contento? —Ella jadeó después de gritar—Le dije que te amaba tanto, que soportaba que nunca me dieras flores, que olvidaras mi cumpleaños y que tuvieras celos hasta del perro del vecino, y le dije…_

_—Shh—Edward negó con la cabeza pero una sonrisa traviesa se había instalado en sus labios, borrando la mueca llena de ira de hace unos segundos—Cierra la boca, bebé, deja que te bese. —Las manos de ella habían rodeado su cuello, y el beso había reemplazado el puchero que ella tenía._

_—No me gusta que me grites—ella susurró antes de unir sus labios a los de él._

.

¿Y qué si no seguía las indicaciones de Alice?

Bella siempre había querido verlo, ¿Cuál podía ser la diferencia después de siete meses y dos corazones a la mitad?

Dejó que la motocicleta lo llevara al bar donde todos iban a verse y se deslizó fuera de ella como pudo, aún con la resaca martilleando su cabeza mientras el olor nuevo a whisky endulzaba sus labios.

Edward caminó hasta la mesa donde las cabelleras rubias de Rosalie y Jasper destellaban y luego se dejó caer en una silla junto a Emmett, sin importar el respingo de las mujeres y la maldición de los chicos con los que había crecido.

Bella estaba frente a él, sus manos acariciaban los hombros de un tipo alto, de tez media y cabello oscuro. Los ojos profundos de él la acariciaban lentamente mientras bailaban y se reían bajo la luz tenue del techo y la melodía lenta que llenaba el lugar. Luego de las dos sonrisas blancas de ellos dos, la argolla plateada de él brillaba más que nunca mientras sus labios se deslizaban por la mejilla de ella, dejando besos libres como a Bella le gustaba. Ella estaba feliz, sonreía y aunque sonara irónico, era esa sonrisa la que había golpeado a Edward violentamente, como un gancho en el centro de su estómago. Era esa sonrisa la que lo había dejado sin aire. El tipo la tocaba como si fuera suya, le susurraba cosas, le llenaba la piel de besos y le hacía dar vueltas por toda la pista mientras ella reía.

Su bella, su mujer, su bebé estaba bailando con otro.

El cuerpo, las piernas de Edward se movieron solos sin control alguno y siguieron a Bella a la barra donde había caminado por un par de cervezas para ella y el chico. Edward clavó sus dedos como garras de metal pero acolchadas en el interior atrapando el brazo de ella, luego y entre la bulla y las miradas de advertencia de los hombres a su alrededor, la empujó fuera del bar, a la fría vereda mientras el color blanco inundaba el rostro de ella.

—Edward—Bella tragó en seco, su voz desprovista de emoción— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… sé que hice mal ¿Si? —Sus manos se movieron a través de las matas cobrizas de cabello, desesperado ya por saber que las palabras que saldrían fuera de su boca no serían más que la verdad— Y duele tanto decírtelo…

—Edward—ella rogó en silencio—no hagas esto.

—Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirte….

—No me hagas esto, por favor—ella susurró y él casi pudo escuchar las lágrimas en su voz.

—Tendría que haberte comprado flores, cuando pude—él comenzó, sintiendo como la verdad le cortaba la respiración mientras las palabras le quemaban la garganta al salir. Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella solo para ver las lágrimas cruzarle las mejillas una última vez más—y tendría que haberte sostenido y darte todo mi maldito tiempo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Debí haberte llevado a casa fiesta que querías—Bella soltó un sollozo mezclado con risa mientras lo veía debatirse desesperado, sacudiendo su cabello y temblando por dentro, hablando tan rápido—, porque siempre supe lo mucho que te gustaba bailar…

—Shh—ella sollozó y clavó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él para silenciarlo—no lo digas. No importa…

Edward sonrió y el conocimiento de que jamás dejaría de amarla le llenó el pecho.

—Sé que es muy tarde para decirte que siento haberlo jodido todo, para aceptar todos mis errores…

—Yo acepté esos errores por ti, Edward—Bella susurró alejando su mano de él—y está bien. Solo, por favor… no hagas esto…

—Pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento, como no tienes idea—la voz ronca de él se quebró y las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo de los ojos de ella mientras un sollozo se expulsaba solo de su boca, Edward no estaba listo para decir lo que tenía que decir—, y que espero que él te compre flores, muchas flores. Y qué…

—Por favor—ella rogó sollozando. —Cállate.

—Y qué te dé todo el tiempo que pueda, que te sostenga cuando extrañes a tu familia. Espero que él te lleve a todas esas fiestas a las que no te llevé, porque nunca voy a olvidar lo mucho que te gustaba bailar. Yo solo—Edward se pasó la mano por la nuca, sintiendo un bulto en el centro de su garganta que empujaba las lágrimas fuera de él—Bella, yo solo espero que él haga todas las cosas que yo debí haber hecho cuando era tuyo.

—¿Bella? —La voz gruesa y llena de acento del sur golpeó a Edward cuando los brazos del moreno se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de ella—¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es este tipo?

—Él…—ella sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él—Jawaad, sácame de aquí.

—¿Qué? —El tipo susurró apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Llévala adentro—Edward murmuró con la voz ronca—, límpiale las lágrimas, bésale las mejillas y luego recuéstala en casa. Dale té con leche, y al día siguiente, cómprale flores. Ella es fuerte—Bella sollozó contra el pecho del moreno—, siempre es más fuerte.

Y después de decirlo, el cobrizo se montó en la motocicleta que lo había traído a su destrucción.

Y se marchó.

* * *

** ¿Y? ¿Alguna opinión? ¿Qué pensaron del shoot? Se que no me he dado una vuelta por acá tan seguido, pero después de escuchar esta canción fue un WTF, Tengo que escribir algo con ella! haha. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, es una de mis canciones favoritas de Bruno Mars. No se olviden dejar un review contándome que pensaron :) Y muchas gracias por leer. **

**Valhe larroba CherryValhl xx**


End file.
